L'enquête
by Fanzz024
Summary: Alors premièrement, ceci est ma 1ère fic et puis deuxièmement, ne vous fiez pas complètement au titre, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux. Pour faire un court résumé : La soeur d'Angela débarque à D.C. et a besoin d'aide. B/B !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Alors voilà ma première fic, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Cette histoire est en cours d'écriture, alors je n'ai aucune idée de la publication du second chapitre. Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas de spoilers et je n'ai aucune idée s'il va en avoir ^^

Disclaimer : Bones et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne retire aucun bénéfice de ce que j'écris. Seule la soeur d'Angela, que vous verrez dans les prochains chapitres, m'appartient, elle sort entièrement de mon imagination.

Avertissement : K, pour l'instant en tout cas ^^

Merci à l'avance de me lire et bonne lecture !!

_________________

Il était exactement six heures trente-cinq, lorsque Temperance Brennan, célèbre anthropologue judiciaire à l'Institut Jeffersonnian, arriva dans son bureau. Elle déposa sa veste sur le porte-manteau et son sac près de sa table de travail. Elle s'assit devant son ordinateur et l'alluma afin de vérifier si elle avait reçu de nouveaux messages depuis la veille. « Vous avez 95 nouveaux messages dans votre boîte de réception. » Chaque message, sans exception, provenait de ses fans. Décidant que ceux-ci allaient attendre un peu, Tempe se leva puis empoigna sa blouse de travail avant de se rendre sur la plate-forme, où un squelette attendait d'être examiné. Elle se mit rapidement au travail dans le but de pour répondre à ses nombreux mails par la suite. Environ une heure trente après l'arrivée de l'anthropologue, sa meilleure amie, Angela Montenegro entra dans l'Institut, accompagnée de son futur mari, le docteur Jack Hodgins ainsi que de leur patronne, le docteur Camille Saroyan. Brennan les salua puis continua de travailler.

Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, Temperance regarda l'heure et s'aperçue qu'il était déjà midi moins le quart, en ce mardi de novembre qui s'annonçait tranquille côté enquête. Cela faisait presque six heures qu'elle était penchée sur ce squelette vieux de trois cents ans. N'ayant pas d'affaire actuellement, Booth et Brennan travaillent chacun de leur côté, lui remplissant probablement de la paperasse et elle, examinant des ossements de l'âge de pierre. L'anthropologue était sur le point de se remettre au travail lorsqu'elle aperçue son partenaire qui entrait dans l'Institut Jeffersonnian. Elle se surprit à sourire en le voyant, mais se trouva aussitôt ridicule de cette réaction. Elle se repencha sur ses ossements, attendant que son collègue atteigne la plate-forme. Tempe entendit le bruit signifiant que Booth était en train de monter les escaliers puis elle le sentit s'approcher de la table où elle travaillait. Il se pencha vers elle et elle pu même sentir son souffle près de son oreille, ce qui la fît frissonner.

- Je vous fais frissonner Bones ?

Cette dernière se redressa aussitôt et fixa son partenaire :

- Quoi ? Non… bien sur que non, j'ai juste été surprise c'est tout ! Et puis arrêter de m'appeler Bones, Booth ! Combien de fois est-ce que je devrai vous le dire pour que vous compreniez enfin ? Dit-elle en haussant le ton.

- Oooh Bones…On ne recommencera pas avec cette stupide et inutile dispute n'est-ce pas ? C'est un simple surnom voilà tout. Et je n'arrêterai pas de vous nommer ainsi d'accord ?

- Mais enfin Booth ! C'est un surnom tout-à-fait dégradant pour mon travail et encore plus pour moi ! Alors, arrêtez !

- Non !

- Vous allez arrêter de m'appeler ainsi ou sinon…

- Ou sinon quoi Bones ? Allez dites-le !

Booth s'était de plus en plus rapprocher de Brennan durant cette dispute et leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Tempe, les mains sur les hanches, se sentit très vite déstabilisé par ce rapprochement et voulut reculer d'un pas, mais la table d'autopsie l'en empêcha. Elle était donc bloquée entre la table et Booth, qui venait de mettre ses mains de chaque côté de son corps, lui enlevant instantanément l'opportunité de s'enfuir en faisant quelques pas vers la gauche ou vers la droite. Puis, reprenant un ton de voix convenable, Brennan dit tout bonnement :

- Ou sinon Booth, j'appelle Cullen et j'exige d'avoir un autre partenaire. Quelqu'un qui va respecter mon travail et moi-même en l'occurrence.

Le visage de Booth changea illico, passant d'un petit sourire charmeur à un énorme sourire moqueur.

- Vous n'oseriez même pas, Bones !

Celle-ci sortit ton téléphone portable et dit, tout en regardant Seeley droit dans les yeux :

- Vous voulez parier peut-être ?

Elle commença à composer le numéro, mais Booth lui arracha le téléphone des mains et s'éloigna de sa partenaire, par la même occasion.

- Rendez-moi immédiatement mon téléphone Booth !

- À une seule condition…. Vous n'appelez pas Cullen !

- Si vous ne voulez pas que j'appelle votre patron, vous devez arrêter de m'appeler par ce surnom ridicule !

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis ils réalisèrent soudain que tout l'Institut les avait entendus se chamailler. Tous les employés, incluant Angela, Jack et Camille, étaient à présent immobilisés sur place, en train de les fixer. Ce fut alors qu'Angela prit la parole, pour s'adresser à ses deux collègues :

- Hey oh les amoureux ! Vous pourriez vous disputer ailleurs, y'a du monde qui essaie de travailler ici ?

- Angela ! Veux-tu bien arrêter de dire n'importe quoi ? C'est complètement absurde !

- Oui et bien votre dispute aussi, je vous ferai remarquer !

Elle leur envoya un regard malicieux et retourna à son bureau, entraînant avec elle tout le reste des employés qui retournèrent aussi à leur tâche respective. Pendant ce temps, Brennan s'était emparée de son portable, contre la volonté de Booth, qui s'était fait surprendre. La jeune anthropologue descendit de la plate-forme puis retourna dans son bureau, prenant bien le soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra sans même avoir eu l'autorisation de le faire. Ce quelqu'un n'était nul autre que Booth. Il entra donc, referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de Temperance qui était maintenant assisse devant son ordinateur.

- Vous n'appellerai pas Cullen, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il avait dit cela plus pour se rassurer lui-même que pour convaincre Tempe de ne pas le faire.

- Je vais y réfléchir Booth !

Un peu déçu de cette réponse, l'agent du FBI baissa un peu la tête.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici Booth ?

- Et bien, j'avais l'intention de vous faire changer d'avis à propos de changement de partenaire, mais…

- Non ! Je ne voulais pas dire ici dans mon bureau, je voulais dire ici, à l'Institut.

- Oh ! Euh… On a une affaire !

- De quoi s'agit-il cette fois ?

- Un garçon de treize ans a découvert des ossements près d'un parc pour enfants.

- Très bien, vous n'avez qu'à m'attendre dans la voiture, je prends mes affaires et puis j'arrive !

- Bien, à tout de suite !

Puis Booth quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui Brennan qui venait de se lever pour prendre ses affaires. Elle ferma les lumières ainsi que la porte de son bureau et se dirigea vers la sortir du Jeffersonnian pour aller rejoindre son partenaire dans le SUV.

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'ils roulaient et aucun d'entre eux n'avait prononcé un mot. N'en pouvant plus de ce silence pesant, Temperance prit la parole :

- Booth, je… je suis désolée. Enfin, je veux dire… pour tout à l'heure, vous savez, je… je n'aurais pas due vous crier dessus.

- C'est vrai Bones, vous n'auriez pas due, mais vous savez quoi ? Vous êtes entièrement pardonnée.

Il la regarda puis lui envoya un clin d'œil, accompagné d'un petit sourire prétentieux. Voyant que sa partenaire ne laisserait pas tomber, Booth reprit la parole :

- Je rigole Bones ! Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, vous devriez savoir quand je vous mène an bateau…non ?

- Vous savez très bien que mon sens de l'humour est très peu développé, voire même inexistant. Et puis, vous ne m'avez jamais emmené en bateau, tout ce nous avons utilisé comme moyen de transport c'est….

- Stop Bones ! Vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Mener, et non pas emmener, une personne en bateau, c'est une expression qui veut dire taquiner quelqu'un, lui faire une blague. Vous comprenez n'est-ce pas ? Ou ressentez-vous le besoin que je vous fasse un dessin ?

- Je suis assez intelligente pour comprendre cela Booth et je n'ai aucunement besoin d'un support visuel pour déchiffrer la signification de cette expression, dit-elle un peu contrariée.

- Je m'en doutais, c'était une autre blague Temperance, répondit-il tout doucement en souriant.

C'était la première fois que Brennan entendait Booth dire son prénom et sincèrement, elle n'en comprit pas la raison. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas appelé Bones comme à l'habitude ? Non pas qu'elle s'en plaignait, au contraire. Mais, il aurait pu l'appeler Brennan ou docteur Brennan, peu importe. Et pourquoi Booth lui avait-il souri ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, elle devait trouver la raison. Tout à coup, Tempe tendit sa main gauche vers son partenaire pour vérifier si son front était plus chaud que la normale.

- Vous êtes malade Booth ?

Ce dernier sursauta légèrement lorsque la main de sa partenaire atterrie sur son front. Elle le tapota un peu, s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien d'anormal. Rien de négatif, son collègue se portait à merveille.

- Je réponds moi-même à ma question : vous n'êtes pas souffrant !

- Et pourquoi est-ce-que cela aurait dû être le cas ?

- Parce que vous m'avez appelé Temperance.

- Oui…et sauf si je souffre d'amnésie, il s'agit bien de votre prénom n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Alors… la raison de ma supposée maladie ?

- Vous ne m'appelez jamais par mon prénom. C'est toujours Bones par-ci, Bons par-là… alors j'essayais seulement de trouver une possible solution à ce lapsus. Sauf bien entendu si vous l'avez fait exprès, ce qui ne serait pas très rationnel. C'est la première fois que vous faites l'usage de mon prénom et je dois vous avouer que je trouve cela bien étrange. Dans les civilisations occidentales, les ….

- C'est bon Bones, j'ai compris. Pas besoin de me sortir un autre de vos discours sur vos civilisations à la noix. Écoutez, on en reparlera si vous le voulez, mais en attendant, on a une enquête à boucler.

Brennan regarda à l'extérieur et remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés près en parc pour enfants où le squelette avait été retrouvé. Elle sorti du SUV, puis, suivie de Booth, se dirigea vers les ossements en question.

* * *

Alors ?? Vous en pensez quoi ?? Je continue ou j'arrête ?? Review !! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que le premier ;)

Disclaimer : Bones et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne retire aucun bénéfice de ce que j'écris. Seule la soeur d'Angela, m'appartient, elle sort entièrement de mon imagination.

Tout d'abord, je veux remercier très sincèrement toutes les personnes qui ont prit quelques secondes de leur temps pour m'écrire une review, sachez que c'est très apprécié.

Ensuite, pour répondre à la question de Calypsoh, je dirais que ma fic se situe dans les premiers épisodes de la saison 4.

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'arriver près du squelette. Il était très petit et le crâne était absent. Brennan s'accroupi pour mieux voir et quelques secondes plus tard, elle se releva et dit :

-Ce ne sont pas des ossements humains. Ils doivent appartenir à un raton-laveur ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Vous en êtes sûre Bones ?

Cette dernière ignora la question ainsi que le stupide surnom. Elle allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'un technicien de terrain l'interpella :

-Et les autres ossements ? Ce sont aussi ceux d'un animal ?

-Quoi ? Quels autres ossements ? Personne ne m'a rien dit à propos d'un deuxième squelette !

-Désolé agent Booth, nous avons s'en doute oublié de le mentionner.

-Oui et bien que ça ne se reproduise plus ! C'est bien clair ?

-Oui Monsieur !

-Bien, maintenant, montrez-nous donc ce squelette avant qu'il fasse nuit !

Ils firent quelques mètres de plus, découvrant effectivement un cadavre. Un peu de chair restait sur les ossements, mais ceci était bel et bien humain.

-Homme, afro-américain vu la forme de son crâne. Je dirais entre 25 et 35 ans. Mort depuis un peu plus d'un mois, si je me fis à la décomposition du corps. Il a été frappé à la tête peu avant sa mort, mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'a tué. Il s'est sans doute seulement évanoui et son agresseur a pu l'achever.

-Cause de la mort ?

Booth n'avait surement pas bien regardé le cadavre sinon, il se serait aperçu que la tête et la nuque n'étaient plus rattachées au reste du corps. Temperance pris donc la crâne dans ses mains et se retourna vers Booth, le lui mettant ainsi sous le nez :

-Et bien…on lui a coupé la tête, tout simplement.

Booth recula d'un pas en voyant sa partenaire avec la partie supérieur du squelette dans les mains. Brennan sourit et lui demanda :

-Vous avez eu peur Booth ?

-Non je… je n'avais pas remarqué que les deux parties n'étaient plus ensemble et je… j'ai été surpris, c'est. Allons Bones ! Il faut plus qu'un crâne pour m'effrayer.

Tempe, toujours un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, ordonna aux techniciens de transporter le corps au Jeffersonnian. Les deux collègues rembarquèrent dans le SUV puis se mirent en route vers l'Institut.

-Alors..?

-Alors quoi Bones ?

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé par mon prénom ?

-Je.. j'en sais rien, c'est sortit tout seul !

-Vous mentez ! Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Non, je...

-Si, je le vois bien. Je ne suis peut-être pas encore assez douée pour savoir quand vous faites des blagues Booth, mais je vous connais assez pour savoir quand vous mentez. Et là, c'est le cas ! Allez-y, n'ayez pas peur de répondre !

Ils étaitent maintenant stationnés devant le Jeffersonnian. Avant même que Tempe ai pu ouvrir sa portière, ces dernières se verrouillèrent, la faisant prisonnnière du véhicule.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, Booth ? Déverrouillez ces portières immédiatement, ou je serai dans l'obligation de ...

Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, Temperance se retrouva en train d'embrasser son partenaire. Baiser qui ne dura qu'une seule petite seconde puisque Brennan s'éloigna aussitôt de Booth. Celui-ci déverrouilla les portière et Tempe sortit rapidement du SUV, laissant son partenaire seule èa l'intérieur. Elle fit une vingtaine de pas envers le Jeffersonnian puis une énorme explosion la projeta par terre. Lorsqu'elle de dévira, elle vu l'automobile en train de flamber. Elle se releva péniblement et se mit à courir vers le véhicule en murmurant :

-Booth... non...pitié...pas lui !

À environ trois mètres de l'engin, Tempe pu voir son partenaire en train de brûler en même temps que l'habitacle.

-BOOTH ! NON.... Et elle s'effondra sur le sol, en pleurs.

-Temperance....Bones ! Réveillez-vous, nous sommes arrivés !

Lorsque celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours dans le véhicule, Booth à ses côtés et bien vivant. Ils étaient stationnés devant le labo et Booth regardait sa partenaire avec un air surpris.

-Dites donc, vous devez vraiment manquer de sommeil si vous vous endormez en à peine quinze minutes de route !

Il fut encore plus surpris lorsque Bones se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

-Dieu merci, vous êtes vivant !

-Bien sur que je suis vivant ! Pourquoi est-ce que je serais mort ?

- Je...j'ai rêvé que la voiture avait explosée et que vous étiez en train de brûler à l'intérieur. Et, je ne pouvais rien faire à part pleurez ! C'était vraiment épouvantable.

Puis, remarquant qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de son partenaire, Brennan se recula brusquement :

-Désolé Booth ! Je...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

Puis elle quitta le véhicule rapidement pour se diriger vers son bureau en pensant : _« Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de réagir de la sorte et surtout envers mon partenaire. Il doit vraiment croire que je suis folle ! Pourquoi diable, me suis-je jetée dans ses bras ? J'y étais tellement bien, en sécurité... STOP Brennan ! Ça suffit ! Pense à autre chose qu'à ton partenaire ! »_

Lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau, le cadavre n'était toujours pas arrivé, Temperance se dirigea alors vers son bureau, ayant pour idée de terminer de répondre à ses nombreux messages électroniques. Elle s'assit donc devant son PC et se mit à la tâche. Se sentant observée, Brennan leva les yeux et aperçue son partenaire appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte qui la regardait sans cesse.

-Voulez-vous bien arrêter de me fixer comme vous le faite Booth ? C'est franchement très agaçant !

Booth ne dit rien et s'approcha du bureau. Il posa ses deux mains sur ce dernier, devant Brennan. Il continua de la fixer, ajoutant à cela un petit sourire charmeur comme seul lui pouvait le faire. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'une voix familière l'en empêcha :

-Dr. B, votre squelette est arrivé !

-Merci Dr. Hodgins, j'arrive tout de suite… Je crois que l'on devra remettre cette conversation à plus tard Agent Booth.

L'anthropologue se leva et alla sur la plate-forme.

-Alors… Homme, entre 25 et 35 ans. Les indicateurs raciaux, la dimension des os des joues, l'os nasal ainsi que la dimension de l'occipital indique un afro-américain. Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, l'individu a été frappé par un objet contondant à l'arrière de la tête. La victime serait probablement morte d'une hémorragie interne causée par ce coup si on ne lui avait pas tranché la tête. Le tueur a sans doute utilisé une simple hache pour finir son travail.

-Bien alors moi, je vais au Hoover pour remplir le dossier et faire des recherches sur ce type. Tenez-moi au courant si vous avez du nouveau.

Puis Booth partit, laissant les fouines avec les ossements.

Vers vingt-deux heures, lorsque Brennan leva les yeux, elle s'aperçue qu'elle était désormais seule dans la pièce. Elle avait le souvenir d'avoir dit au revoir à Camille et Hodgins, mais pas à sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci devait sans doute être encore dans son bureau, travaillant sur la reconstitution faciale de ce pauvre homme. Quinze minutes plus tard, Booth pointa son nez à l'Institut. Il rejoignit Bones sur la plate-forme.

-Ah… Je savais que vous seriez encore là Bones ! Vous avez faim ?

-Oui… je crois.

-Très bien, alors lâchez votre squelette, je vous emmène au Royal Dinner manger une bonne part de tarte à la cerise.

-Vous savez très bien que je n'aime pas la tarte.

Ils avaient poursuivit cette discussion en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Brennan pour que cette dernière prenne ses affaires et ferme les lumières. Ce que tous les deux n'avaient pas vus, c'est qu'une jeune femme les avaient suivis à travers le Jeffersonnian.

-Euh… Excusez-moi !

Cette intervention fit sursauter les deux partenaires qui se retournèrent vers la jeune étrangère.

-Oh… désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous effrayer.

-Non, aucun problème ! Est-ce que l'on put vous aider mademoiselle ? dit simplement Booth

-Oui, en fait, je chercher ma sœur.

-Et votre sœur ce nomme…

-Oui, excusez-moi madame, je suis très fatiguée et j'ai complètement la tête ailleurs. Ma sœur se nomme Angela Montenegro, elle travaille comme artiste pour cet institut.

Bones comme Booth restèrent figés, la bouche ouverte, fixant la « sœur » d'Angela. Après quelques secondes, Bones sorti de son état de surprises et dit :

-Mais… Angie n'a pas sœur à ce que je sache !

L'inconnue allait répliquer, lorsque l'intéressé fit irruption dans le bureau, la tête plantée dans le dossier en cours. Aussitôt qu'elle leva la tête, un cri hystérique ce fit entendre à travers tout l'Institut, peut-être même à travers toute la ville de D.C. Un énorme sourire apparu ensuite dans son visage.

-OH MON DIEU ! Adi…

Puis elles se sautèrent littéralement dans les bras, restant enlacées l'une contre l'autre pendant quelques secondes. Quant à Booth et Brennan, eux, ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre, regardant bouche-bée les retrouvailles des deux «sœurs». Ces dernières se séparèrent enfin et commencèrent à discuter entre elles, oubliant complètement les deux autres personnes présentent dans la pièce.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Eh bien… je voulais faire une surprise à ma grande sœur !

-Surprise réussie Adi !

Elles se resserrèrent dans leurs bras, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge, venant de Booth, les fasse sortir de leur bulle.

-Oh… Désolé les amoureux, je vous avais oublié.

-Mais c'est quoi cet obsession pour Booth et moi, Angela ? C'est pourtant facile à comprendre que nous sommes partenaires et rien d'autre !

-Oui, c'est ce que vous êtes… Pour l'instant !

Brennan allait encore répliquer, mais la prénommée Adi prit les devants :

-C'est drôle, si vous n'auriez pas dit que vous n'étiez pas un couple, j'aurais juré le contraire. Toute cette tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre vous, c'est tout-à-fait hallucinant !

Au lieu de répondre quoique ce soit, Booth et Brennan se regardèrent puis dirent en même temps :

-C'est bien la sœur d'Angela !

-Bien sur que c'est bien ma sœur ! Alors Adi, je te présente ma meilleure amie, le docteur Temperance Brennan et voici son super agent spécial du FBI, Seeley Booth. À vous, je vous présente ma petite sœur : Addison Montenegro, Adi pour les intimes.

-Très heureuse de faire ta connaissance Addison, dit Bones en serrant la main d'Adi

-Vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. J'ai lu tous vos livres et je suis votre plus grande fan, croyez-moi ! Et puis, j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous deux !

-En passant, très heureux de te rencontrer, dit Seeley en serrant à son tour la main de la sœur d'Angie. On aimerait bien dire la même chose à ton sujet, mais Angela ne nous a malheureusement jamais parlé de toi.

Tout le monda regarda Angie.

-Écoutez, je ne vous ai jamais parlé d'elle parce que je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion, voilà tout !

Un silence pesant régna quelques instants, puis Booth le brisa :

-Bien ! Alors, j'allais emmener Bones manger un morceau au Dinner, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Comme ça, on pourra faire plus ample connaissance avec Addison !

-Bien sur, répondit aussitôt Angela. Ça te dit sœurette ?

-En fait, je…j'avais un truc à te dire, mais ça peut attendre après le Dinner !

-Tu es sûre ?

Addison acquiesça, puis tous les quatre quittèrent l'Institut pour se rendent au restaurant. Environ vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous assis autour d'une table, Addison étant le principal sujet de conversation.

-Alors Addison, où est-ce que tu vis ?

-Je vis à Vancouver, dans l'ouest du Canada !

-Wow ! C'est un long voyage de là-bas à ici ! C'est combien de temps en gros ?

-C'est environ 8 heures de vol et croyez-moi, c'est extrêmement long lorsque vous détestez l'avion.

Ils rirent un peu du visage d'Adi lorsqu'elle dit ceci et l'interrogation se poursuivit :

-Tu fais quoi comme travail là-bas ?

-Je suis enquêtrice pour la GRC.

-La quoi ? Demanda Brennan

-La GRC, la Gendarmerie Royale du Canada. C'est un peu comme votre FBI d'ici, sauf que c'est au Canada.

-Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux ! Dit Booth à Addison.

-Oui et bien pour l'instant, on ne parle pas d'enquête, ni de meurtre. C'est interdit ce soir !

Une serveuse (enfin) vint alors prendre leur commande. Booth et Angela prirent un steak avec une frite accompagnée d'une bière, Brennan pris une salade végétarienne avec un verre d'eau et Addison commanda une simple frite avec une bière :

-Non ! Pas de bière pour elle ! S'écria Angela

-Mais pourquoi ? J'en ai le droit !

-Pas ici ma chérie. On est aux États-Unis, tu te souviens ? Ici tu n'as pas encore l'âge légal pour boire de l'alcool !

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Dans ce cas, se serait un verre d'eau, s'il-vous-plaît !

Puis la serveuse repartit avec les commandes, amusée par cette petite scène.

-Attend, dit Brennan, si j'ai bien compris, tu n'as pas encore vingt et un ans ?

-Non, j'en ai vingt !

-Mais à quel âge ils vous prennent dans la GRC ?

-À dix-neuf, mais on a le droit de postulez à partir de dix-huit.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu avant que leur commande respective arriva. Ils mangèrent lentement et discutèrent de tout et de rien en même temps. Après le repas, ce fut Brennan qui décida de partir la première :

-Attendez, je vous ramène ! Je dois y aller aussi de toute façon ! Angela, vous voulez que je vous ramène, vous et votre soeur ? Vous n'avez pas de voiture.

- Non, ça ira Booth, on va marcher, je n'habite pas très loin d'ici. Mais merci quand même !

Puis Seeley et Temperance partirent, après avoir salué les deux sœurs. Ces dernières restèrent encore un peu à la table, pour discuter .

* * *

Voilà pour le second chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Alors.... REVIEW !!! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Voici donc le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il se ra à la hauteur de vos attentes. Merci pour les reviews, c'est très gentil.

En passant Calypsoh, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter avec Adi, ce n'est pas elle qui se mettra entre Brennan et Booth.

Disclaimer : Bones et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne retire aucun bénéfice de ce que j'écris.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Puis Seeley et Temperance partirent, après avoir salué les deux sœurs. Ces dernières restèrent encore un peu là à discuter._

-Alors, c'était quoi ce truc dont tu voulais me parler tout à l'heure ?

-Euh… Oui ! Tu… tu te souviens de Marc, mon petit-ami ?

-Oui bien sur ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Il t'a fait du mal ? S'énerva Angela

-Non, t'inquiète ! Non, il…il a disparu depuis presque trois mois maintenant.

-Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolé ma chérie ! Mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu as fait le chemin jusqu'à D.C pour me dire ça.

-J'y viens. Les autorités là-bas on arrêté leur enquête. Ils disent qu'il n'y a plus beaucoup d'espoir de le retrouver en vie, mais moi, je ne crois pas qu'il soit mort. Donc, vu que je savais que tu travaillais en collaboration avec le FBI, je me suis dis que je pourrais venir ici pour pouvoir avoir un coup de main pour le retrouver.

-En gros, tu voudrais que je demande à Booth qu'il prenne l'enquête ?

-Exactement.

-Et tu crois que c'est possible pour le FBI de reprendre une enquête close et menée par un corps de police d'un différent pays ?

-Ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un acte totalement illégal vis-à-vis de la loi et que je risque mon job aussi, mais c'est très important pour moi !

Angela regarda longuement sa sœur, réfléchissant à sa proposition. Quelques secondes passèrent, avant que l'aînée dise :

-Écoute, l'équipe est déjà sur une affaire en ce moment, mais j'en parlerai à Booth si ça peut te faire plaisir. Je ne peux cependant pas te garantir qu'il acceptera.

-Merci Angie ! T'es la meilleure !

-Je sais ! Mais… trois mois, c'est long ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue m'en parler avant ? Ou tu aurais pu m'appeler.

-Oui, je sais…J'étais tellement certaine que mon équipe allait le retrouver que l'idée de t'appeler m'a complètement sortie de la tête. C'est tellement difficile que…

Puis, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Angela prit alors sa petite sœur dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

-Non Adi, y faut pas pleurer, d'accord ? On va le retrouver, promesse de sœur ! Allez, on va rentrer puis se reposer. Demain, tout ira mieux, tu verras.

Puis elles quittèrent le restaurant pour se rendre à l'appartement d'Angie, qui était en environ dix minutes de marche.

_________

Pendant ce temps, Booth avait raccompagné Brennan à son appartement. Ils étaient à présent devant l'immeuble. Avant de sortir du véhicule, Brennan demanda à son partenaire :

-Vous voulez monter pour venir boire un verre ?

-Bones, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger !

-Si je vous le demande, c'est que vous ne me dérangez pas voyons !

-Alors, j'accepte ! Je vais me garer puis je vous rejoins là-haut.

Temperance sortit de l'automobile et monta à son appartement, où elle se défit se son manteau. Environ trente secondes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

-J'arrive, dit-elle tout haut. _Il est rapide._

S'attendant à voir son partenaire derrière la porte, Tempe fut très surprise ou plutôt choquée, lorsqu'elle vu la personne qui se tenait devant elle, tout sourire. Voyant que Brennan était sous le choc, cette personne parla la première :

-Bonsoir Temperance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je viens d'arriver en ville et j'avais envie de te revoir. J'ai vu de la lumière venant de ton appartement, alors je suis monté. J'aimerais te parler.

-Euh… je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour parler Sully.

À ce moment, Booth arriva silencieusement derrière Sully. Voyant bien que Tempe regardait derrière lui, Sully se retourna et vit aussitôt son ancien collègue. Un silence très désagréable s'installa, mais Booth le brisa :

-Tiens, Sully ! Ça fait longtemps !

-Oui, assez !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'étais venu pour parler avec Temperance, mais apparemment, elle a d'autres projets. Alors, je vais vous laisser en tête-à-tête, je repasserai demain !

Avant que quelqu'un puisse dire quoique ce soit, Sully, mal à l'aise, était reparti à la vitesse de l'éclair, laissant son ex-petite-amie et son ancien collègue bouche-bée sur place.

-Hum… je rêve, ou il croit que…

-Que nous sommes ensemble ! C'est bien ça Bones, vous ne rêvez pas !

Celle-ci s'écarta pour faire entrer son partenaire, puis referma la porte derrière lui. Elle lui prit sa veste et l'accrocha au porte-manteau.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi toutes les personnes que l'ont croisent, que ce soient des connaissances ou des étrangers, pensent que nous formons un couple ! C'est tout à fait absurde. Je veux dire, nous sommes partenaires et rien de plus ! Et à ce que je sache, nous n'agissons pas comme un couple ! N'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non Bones !

-Alors, pourquoi ?

-Je... j'en sais rien Bones. C'est peut-être parce que tout le monde trouve que l'on formerait un beau couple.

Il avait dit cela doucement et le plus sérieusement du monde en regardant sa partenaire droit dans les yeux. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, signe d'incompréhension.

-C'est aussi ce que vous croyez ?

-Quoi ? Non, je… nous sommes partenaires et rien d'autre, vous l'avez dit vous-même !

Brennan acquiesça, satisfaite de la réponse de son partenaire. Booth, lui, était très mal à l'aise face à cette situation. Bien sûr qu'il pensait que Tempe et lui formeraient un beau. Un TRÈS beau couple même. Mais le dire à sa partenaire rendrait les choses encore plus bizarres entre eux. Déjà que c'était difficile de travailler avec elle en sachant qu'ils ne seraient rien de plus que partenaires, dire à Bones que tous les deux formeraient un couple idéal, c'était… impensable, tout simplement.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Booth n'entendit aucunement les paroles de sa partenaire. C'est seulement lorsque celle-ci posa une main sur son avant-bras, qu'il réagit.

-Booth ?! Vous m'écoutez ?

-Oui, absolument Bones ! Vous disiez que… que…Non, en fait, je n'ai rien entendu du tout. Désolé, j'étais ailleurs.

-Ce n'est rien !

Puis elle se dirigea vers son réfrigérateur.

-Vous voulez une bière Booth ?

-Vous n'auriez rien de plus fort, par hasard ? Vodka, whisky…

-Non, ni un ni l'autre, mais j'ai de la tequila ! Ça fera l'affaire ?

Booth sourit, lui donnant sa réponse. Elle ouvrit donc la bouteille, qui était pleine à ce moment-là. Environ deux heures trente plus tard, nos deux partenaires étaient complètement saoul et la bouteille de tequila était maintenant vide. Ils étaient en train de danser comme des fous au milieu du salon, sur _"Hot Blooded"_ de _Foreigner._ Puis, ils s'effondrèrent sur le canapé, en riant aux éclats. Toujours sur l'effet de l'alcool, Booth se rapprocha de Temperance, mettant un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils se regardèrent, approchant leur visage l'un de l'autre. Leurs lèvres étaient seulement à quelques millimètres de distance. C'était le moment, ils allaient s'embrasser et enfin pouvoir…

-Il se fait tard Bones, je crois que je devrais y aller!

-Oui ! Je vais aller vous appeler un taxi.

Elle se dégagea de Booth, se leva, puis se dirigea vers le téléphone, en essayant de tituber le moins possible. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et Booth était toujours sur le canapé, le regard vide. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, il lui fit un petit sourire, auquel elle répondit aussitôt. Dehors, des coups de klaxons se firent entendre, indiquant à Seeley que son taxi l'attendait en bas de l'immeuble. Il se leva donc, suivit de sa partenaire. Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, puis, juste avant de sortir, il déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de sa coéquipière. Restant tout près de son oreille, il murmura :

-J'ai passé une excellente soirée Temperance. Merci !

Puis il quitta la pièce, ne laissant pas de temps à Tempe de placer un mot. Cette dernière, un peu confuse, ferma toutes les lumières de son appartement, verrouilla sa porte et alla se coucher aussitôt en pensant au mal de tête qui serait surement présent lorsqu'elle se réveillerait le lendemain matin, ou plutôt, dans quelques heures, puisque le cadran indiquait présentement 2h17.

Quelques heures plus tard, un téléphone portable se fit entendre dans la chambre de notre anthropologue préférée. Comme celle-ci l'avait prédit la veille, la tête de Brennan voulait exploser tellement elle faisait mal. Oubliant un peu ce fait, elle prit son téléphone sur sa table de chevet et répondit avec une voix encore endormie.

-Brennan !

-Ah ma chérie ! Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais ? Comment tu vas ?

-Bien, merci Ange ! Mais pourquoi je t'ai fait peur ?

-En fait, je croyais que tu t'étais fait enlever !

-Et pourquoi je me serais fait kidnapper Angie ?

-Parce qu'il est plus de 10h et tu n'es toujours pas au labo. Et puisque que c'est tout à fait anormal de ta part, je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

-Quoi ?! 10h ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je me prépare et j'arrive.

-Bien, mais tu me devras quelques explications sweety.

-Au revoir Angela ! À tout de suite !

Elle raccrocha, se leva et s'habilla. Elle prit quelques minutes de plus pour se brosser les cheveux et se maquiller, afin de cacher le plus possible sa tête de lendemain de veille. Elle prit ensuite son manteau et quitta son appartement après avoir prit des comprimés pour effacer le mal de tête. Arrivée en bas de son immeuble, Brennan remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas le SUV de Booth dans le stationnement. Pensant que son coéquipier était déjà venu le récupérer, elle embarqua dans sa voiture et se mit en route. Quinze minutes suffirent à Temperance pour faire le trajet de chez elle à l'Institut. Trajet qui, habituellement, lui prenait près de vingt-cinq minutes à compléter.

Lorsqu'elle franchit les portes du labo, de nombreux yeux se tournèrent vers Tempe. Tous étaient curieux de connaître la mystérieuse raison de son énorme retard en ce mercredi matin. L'anthropologue essaya d'éviter tout regard et se dirigea le plus vite possible vers son bureau, où elle déposa ses affaires, enleva son manteau et prit sa blouse de travail pour se rendre ensuite sur la plateforme. Sur place, elle évita cette fois le regard d'Angela, qui avait un sourire en coin. Brennan se pencha immédiatement sur le squelette, voulant éviter toute conversation et tout contact visuel avec sa meilleure amie. Le sourire de celle-ci s'élargit encore plus en voyant la tête de Temperance. En effet, malgré le maquillage, Angie avait bien remarqué l'air de son amie.

-À voir ta tête, ma chérie, je suis prête à parier que tu n'étais pas seule hier soir ! N'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai du travail Angela, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter !

-Très bien ! Alors, je t'emmène déjeuner tout à l'heure et tu me raconteras tout, c'est compris ?

-Ange, tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de ta petite sœur, que tu n'as pas vue depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps, au lieu de te préoccuper de moi !

-T'en fais pas pour ma sœur, elle va passer quelques temps ici et j'aurai tout le temps de la voir. Donc, je t'emmène déjeuner. Et pas la peine de te trouver une défaite.

-Mais Angela ! J'ai un assassin à retrouver et toi une victime à identifier. Alors…

Tout à coup, Booth, sortit de nulle part, apparu sur la plate-forme.

-Affaire résolue ! Dit-il tout bonnement.

-Quoi ?

-Notre tueur est venu lui-même se dénoncer ce matin au bureau. Il s'agit de James Brown. Il a tué son propre frère, Marcus Brown, parce que ce dernier lui avait volé sa copine, à ce qui paraît ! Sa famille viendra chercher ses ossements cet après-midi.

-Wow. Dit Angela. Il y a vraiment du monde qui tue pour n'importe quoi !

Puis, elle se dirigea vers son bureau, sans toutefois oublier de dire à Brennan qu'elle l'attendrait dans une heure pour aller manger. Tempe soupira et dit à un technicien de préparer les ossements afin de les rendre à la famille. Puis, elle sourit timidement à son partenaire avant d'aller dans son bureau. Bien sûr, son coéquipier la suivi et s'installa dans le fauteuil devant le bureau de Temperance. Tous les deux se sentaient très gênés en se remémorant la soirée de la journée précédente, bien qu'il ne se soit rien passé.

-Vous savez Booth, à propos d'hier soir, je…

Tempe n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que…

* * *

Alors, vos impressions ? Suite ou pas suite ? J'espère que vous prendrez quelques secondes de votre temps pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoilà avec le quatrième chapitre de cette fic !! Je tiens à préciser que je ne reviendrai surement pas avant le nouvel an et c'est pour cette raison que ce chapitre est plus long que les autres.

Je tiens aussi à remercier sincèrement toutes les personnes qui m'ont laisser des reviews jusqu'à présent, c'est très apprécié !! =D

Disclaimer : Bones et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne retire aucun bénéfice de ce que j'écris. Seule la soeur d'Angela, m'appartient, elle sort entièrement de mon imagination.

Donc, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous un joyeux temps des fêtes, amusez-vous bien !!

Pour être franche, je ne savais absolument pas comment allait être ce quatrième chapitre et donc, je n'avais aucune idée de qui allait interrompre Brennan. Certain allait me détester si je faisais entrer Sully, d'autre voulait que ce soit Booth qui interrompe Tempe en l'embrassant, mais j'ai trouver autre chose qui va peut-être plaire à certains et déplaire à d'autes, mais j'espère que vous aimerez ce que je vous ai préparé.

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

_Tempe n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que…_

Angela fit irruption dans le bureau.

- Désolée de vous déranger vous deux, mais il y a quelqu'un à l'entrée qui veut te voir ma chérie.

Définitivement, Brennan ne pourra jamais entretenir une conversation complète avec de partenaire. Elle lança alors un regard désolé à Booth et dit, en soupirant :

- Tu peux aller me chercher cette personne Angie, s'il-te-plaît ?

- Bien sur Bren !

Puis Angela repartit, laissant nos deux collègues dans un grand silence. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis l'agent prit la parole :

- Il faut croire qu'on ne sera jamais capable de terminer une conversation tout les deux.

- C'est ce que je crois aussi !

Ils se sourirent et Seeley reprit la parole :

- Aimez-vous mieux que je vous laisse avec votre visiteur ?

- Non, restez ! Nous finirons notre conversation après son départ.

Il acquiesça et continuèrent de se fixer, comme si chacun avait peur que l'autre disparaisse s'il détournait le regard. Cependant, un raclement de gorge vint perturber leur moment de complicité. Booth détourna aussitôt le regard et posa ses yeux sur ses mains, celles-ci posées sur ses jambes. Brennan, elle, dirigea son regard vers la porte de son bureau, où le visiteur attendait d'avoir la permission d'entrer dans le bureau de l'anthropologue.

- Ah… Sully ! Entre, je t'en pris !

Ce dernier entra, salua Brennan et Booth et demanda, à l'intention de Temperance :

- Tu aurais quelques minutes à m'accorder ? J'aimerais qu'on discute !

- Bien sur ! De quoi voudrais-tu parler ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux te parler, Temperance ! Et je voudrais que l'on soit seulement tout les deux, dit-il en lançant un regard noir à Booth

Angela, qui avait suivi Sully dans le dans de sa meilleure amie, n'avait pas perdu une goutte de cette discussion et elle se décida d'intervenir avant que quelque chose ne dégénère :

- Hum… Booth ? J'aurais besoin de vous parler dans mon bureau, vous pouvez me suivre ?

- J'arrive, Angela ?

Puis il se leva, quitta le bureau de Brennan après avoir offert un joli sourire à celle-ci et emboîta le pas à Angela, direction le bureau de l'artiste.

Une fois Booth partit, Sully prit la place de l'agent dans le fauteuil devant le bureau de Brennan. Celle-ci commença la conversation :

- Alors, comment c'est passé ton voyage dans les Caraïbes ?

- Très bien, merci ! Mais tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas de mon voyage que je veux que nous parlions.

- Je sais.

Brennan baissa la tête, tout à fait consciente du sujet que son ex-petit ami voulait aborder. Il se lança donc :

- Depuis combien de temps, Booth et toi vous êtes… ensembles ?

- Je ne sors pas avec Booth, Sully ! Nous ne sommes que partenaires.

- Mais hier, il …

- Il était venu boire un verre, rien de plus ! Écoute, tu es vraiment venu pour me parler de Booth ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je me ferai une grande joie de te mettre à la porte, j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend !

- Non ! Je voulais…je… bon d'accord, je me lance ! J'aimerais… j'aimerais avoir une autre chance avec toi. Je t'aime encore et j'ai compris que partir et te laisser derrière étaient les deux plus grosses erreurs que j'ai faites de ma vie. Mais je suis prêt à me rattraper Temps. Je sui prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que tu me laisses une deuxième chance et que tu me pardonnes.

Il avait dit tout cela d'une traite, sans laisser le temps à Brennan d'en placer une. Cette dernière baissa la tête, fuyant le regard suppliant de Sully. Elle fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes et dit, les larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues :

- Tim, je… je sais que tu ferais tout pour moi, pour te rattraper. Je sais aussi que tu es un homme bien, très bien même. Mais tu vois, mes sentiments pour toi ont changé depuis ton départ et je ne crois pas, en fait, je suis certaine, que je ne pourrai pas te laisser une autre chance. Je suis vraiment désolé, Sully !

- C'est lui, c'est ça ?

- Quoi ? Qui lui ?

- Mais Booth, bien sur ! C'est pour lui que tu me laisses tomber, pour lui que…

Entendant ses derniers mots, s'en fut trop pour Brennan. Elle se leva, posa ses mains sur son bureau et, à ce moment, la colère prit complètement possession d'elle. Elle se mit alors à crier :

- MOI, TE laisser tomber ? Qui est-ce qui est parti sur son bateau en m'abandonnant ? C'est TOI Sully ! TU m'as laissé tomber et pas le contraire ! Où étais-tu quand j'ai en besoin de toi ? Quand ma meilleure amie c'est presque mariée, ou durant le procès de mon père ! Quand Zack s'est fait interner en psychiatrie, ou encore quand Booth S'est fait tiré dessus et que je croyais qu'il était mort ! OÙ ÉTAIS-TU POUR ME SUPPORTER DANS CES MOMENTS-LÀ ?? Aux Caraïbes, voilà où tu te trouvais ! Alors, ne dis pas que c'est à cause de Booth que je ne veux pas qu'on remettre ensemble parce que tout cela, c'est de TA faute, Sully et Seeley n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

À ce moment, Sullivan était lui aussi debout, mais toujours de l'autre côté du bureau de Brennan.

- Seeley ?! Parce que tu l'appelle par son prénom maintenant ? Ce n'est pas entièrement de ma faute Temperance ! Si Booth n'aurait pas été là, tu serais venu avec moi en mer et on serait toujours ensemble tout les deux !

- Non ! Peu importe la situation Sully, je ne serais JAMAIS parti avec toi. J'aime trop ma vie et mes amis ici et tu le sais très bien ! Mais si Booth n'avait pas été là pour moi durant cette dernière année et demie, je ne sais pas où j'en serais, d'accord ? Au moins, LUI, il a été là pour moi ! À chaque fois où j'ai eu besoin de réconfort, Booth était à mes côtés pour se soutenir. Il ne se trouvait pas des milliers de kilomètres de moi LUI !

Puis, tous les deux se turent, laissant retomber toutes les émotions que chacun d'eux venait de vivre, en l'espace de quelques minutes. Brennan se rassit, les yeux rougis par les larmes qui ne voulaient cesser de couler sur ses joues rosies. Sully savait que Tempe avait raison et tout était de sa faute, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il ne voulait pas perdre Bones, mais il était trop tard, apparemment.

- Tempe, je…

- Va-t-en !

- Mais…

- Non ! Sully, va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus te parler ou te voir, d'accord ? Tout est fini entre nous et je te demande de quitter mon bureau ainsi que l'Institut sur le champ !

- Très bien… Au revoir Temperance.

Puis il partit, rencontrant Booth sur le pas de la porte. Seeley avait entendu leur dispute et avait instantanément quitté le bureau d'Angie pour se diriger vers celui de sa Bones. Celle-ci était maintenant accouder à son bureau, la tête entre les mains. Les larmes avaient arrêté de couler. Booth se posta dans le chambranle de la porte et demanda doucement à son amie :

- Hey Bones ? Tout va bien ?

Elle leva la tête, offrit un petit sourire à Booth et dit :

- Tout va bien, Booth. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Je vous ai entendu vous idsputez avec Sully et...

- Nous avons crié si fort que cela ?

- J'en ai bien peur Bones.

- Oh... Je suis désolée, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

- Ce n'est rien Bones ! Il y a seulement tout l'Institut qui s'en ai aperçu !

Cette remarque la fit sourire.

- Vous savez que vous êtes très doué pour remonter le moral des gens ?

- Oui, merci ! On me l'a déjà dit !

Il lui offrit un de ses sourires chameurs dont lui seul avait le secret, en plus d'un clin d'oeil.

- Écoutez, je sais que vous êtesdéjà prise pour le déjeuner avec Angela, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que vous veniez dîner chez moi ce soir ! Je ferai la cuisine spécialement pour vous ! Ça vous dit ?

- Si cela peut vous faire plaisir, j'accepte avec joie Booth !

- Cela me fait très plaisir !

Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant lorsque Bones remarqua que Booth était toujours debout, sur le pas de la porte.

- Booth, vous savez que vous pouvez entrer dans mon bureau ?

- Oui, sauf que Angela n'a pas eu e temps de me parler sur ce dont elle souhaitait, alors je dois retourner à son bureau. Vous m'accompagnez ?

- C'est à vous qu'Angela voulait parler, pas à moi !

- Effectivement, mais je lui ai dit que je vous amènerais avec moi, donc vous n'avez plus vraiment le choix !

- Bon, très bien ! Je viens alors !

Elle se leva et se dirgea vers la sortie de son bureau. Booth S'écarta afin de la laisser passer et posa tout naturellement sa main dans le bas du dos de sa coéquipière lorsque celle-ci passa à ses côtés. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'artiste. Une fois arrivé, Brennan entra la première, suivie de Seeley. Quant à Angie, elle était assise sur sofa, attendant que les deux partenaires fassent actes de leur présence. Lorsqu'elle les vue, Angela se leva rapidement et vint enlacer sa meilleure amie.

- Ah... Ma chérie ! Tu vas bien ? Je vous ai entendu vous criez dessus avec Sully tout à l'heure et ça avait l'air assez... explosif, disons ! Tu sais que je suista meilleure aie Brennie, alors tu peux m'en parler et...

- Stop, stop Angie !

Brennan se détacha d'angel, mit ses mains sur les épaules de l'artite et sourit.

- Je vais très bien Angela, merci !

- D'accord, mais je veux quand mêm que tu m'en parles !

- Angela ! Il n'y a pa grand à dire à propos de cette dispute. Sully a voulu qu l'on se remettre esemble et j'ai dit nn. Un point c'est tout.

- Bien, alors tu me parleras du reste en déjeunant !

L'anthropologue roula les yeux. Elle aurait pu répliquer, mais Angela ne laisera jamais tomber, alors mieux valait pour Tempe de se taire...pour le moment.

- Bon Angela ! De quoi vouliez-vos me parler ? Demanda l'Agent du FBI.

- Hum... Oui ! En fait, j'aimerais que vous me rendiez un service. Un énorme service, je dois dire ! Et c'est plus pour ma soeur que pour moi ! C'est très important pour elle et donc c'est aussi très important pour moi, vu qu'il s'agit de ma soeur ! Vous comprenez ?

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à comprendre dans ce que vous venez de dire Angela !

- Je sais, je viens juste de m'en apercevoir...Alors voilà : Comme vous le savez tous les deux, Adi travaille pour la police fédérale du Canada. Elle a aussi un petit- ami ; Marc, qui travaille lui aussi pour la Gendarmerie. Il y a environ trois mois, Marc a disparu. Les autorités là-bas on fait du mieux qu'elles ont pu pour le retrouver, mais c'est comme si Marc n'vait jamais existé. Il n' y a aucune trace de lui et aucue piste sérieuse qui aiderait à le retrouver. Enfin bref, la GRC a bouclé 'enquête supposant qu'il était déjà probablement mort et a arrêté les recherches. Seulement, Addison le croit toujours vivant et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est venu mevois à D.C. ; elle aimerait que l'équipe et surtout le FBI l'aident à retrouver Marc.

- Attendez ! Vous êtes entrain de me demander de rouvrir une enquête seulement parce que votre soeur croit que son petit-ami est toujours vivant ? Enquête qui, soit dit en passant, a été menée à l'extérieur du pays par une autre agence fédérale !

- Oui, exacetement ! Alors, vous en dites quoi ?

- J'en dis que vore soeur est surement folle, ou alors elle n'aime pas assez son travail pour me demander quelques chose du genre ! Ou peut-être même les deux !

- Ma soeur n'est pas folle, Booth ! Elle est juste amoureuse de ce type et elle est prête à faire tout ce qu'elle pourra pour le retrouver !

Booth, complètement découragé, laissa sortir un énorme soupir.

- Est-ce qu'elle a au moins conscience des risques qu'elle prend ? Je veux dire, il n'y aura pas qu'Addison qui perdra son job si quelqu'un apprend q'elle a sorti un dossier de sa juridiction, parce que c'est sûrement ce qu'elle a déjà fait, mais il y aura ausi toute les personnes qui ont travaillé sur le dossier, incluant moi, qui se retrouveront au chômage !

- Je suis parfaitement consciente de la gravité de mes actes Agent Booth !

Tous se dévirèrent et aperçurent Addison à l'entrée du bureau de sa soeur. Elle n'avait manqué aucune miette des derniers dires de Booth.

- Je sais très bin que tout cela peut mener a de très graves conséquences, mais je suis prête à tout pour retrouver Marc. Et c'est pour cette raison que je suis également prête à foutre en l'air ma carrière pour sauver la vôtre et celle de vos collègues. Je sais que c'est une décision très difficile à prendre, mais j'aimerais énormément que vous y réfléchissiez bien avant de me donner votre réponse.

- Écoutes, Addison ! Je ne peux rien te garantir et je ne te cache pas que je devrai informer son supérieur de tout cela, mais je vais vraiment essayer de faire tout ce que je peux afin de pouvoir prendre cette enquête sans que la GRC soit au courant.

Comme seule réaction, Addison couru dans les bras de Seeley, les larmes aux yeux.

- Merci, beaucoup !

- Hey ! Je n'ai encore rien fait, tu sais !

- Je sais, mais je suis certaine que vous réussirez à convaincre n'importe qui de vous laisser l'affaire.

Voyant qu'Adi ne décollait pas Booth, Angela intervint en allant les éloigner l'un de l'autre.

- Écoutes Adi... Je sais que Booth est beau, musclé et très sexy, mais il est à Brennan, D'accord ? Alors, pas touche ! Et vous Booth, occupez-vous plutôt de votre future relation amoureuse avec Tempe au lieu de faire du charme à ma petite soeur !

- Angela ! Sécria Brennan. Qu'est-ce qu tu ne comprends pas : « Nous sommes seulement amis ! » ?

- Le mot "ami" ! Il ne sonne pas bien à mes oreilles, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Boot et toi !

- C'est absolument stupide Angela ! Et puis si Booth fait du charme à ta soeur, c'est son choix et cela ne me regarde pa du tout !

- Hey ! Je ne faisais pas de charme à Addison, c'est elle qui s'est jetée sur moi, pas le contraire !

- Vous savez Booth, vous pouvez l'avouer ! Je veux dire... Addison est quelqu'un de très joli et il n'y a aucune honte à le dire. Votre attirance pour elle est tout à fait normale.

- C'est pas vrai Bones...Vous ne comprenez pas que c'est vous que j'...

- STOP !

C'était Addison qui avait crié. Tous se turent et se retournèrent vers elle. Booth la remerçia mentalement de l'avoir interrompu à ce moment précis. Il était à un cheveu de tout avoer à Brennan ce qu'il essentait pour elle.

- Je peux parler maintenant ? Demada Adi.

Tous acquiescèrent.

- Bien ! Donc premièrement Booth, je ne me suis pas jetée sur vous ! C'était seulement une façon, peut-être trop démonstrative maintenant que j'y repense, de vous remercier. Et deuxièmement Angie, je te ferai remarquer que j'ai un copain que j'aime extrèmement fort et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de voler l'Agent Booth au Dr. Brennan !

- Bon, maintenant que tout est réglé, Brennie, je t'emmène déjeuner ! Et pas besoin de répliquer, tu n'as pas le choix !

- D'accord... Addison, vous nous accompagnez ?

- Oui, je veux bien !

- Excellent ! Booth, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?

- Non, merci de l'invitation, mais je vais retourner au Hoover. Je dois aller parler à Cullen à propos de cette enquête.

Brennan hocha la tête de haut en bas en lui offrant un joli petit sourire. Ensuite, les trois jeunes femmes quittèrent le bureau de l'artiste pour se rendre au Dinner.

Il était environ midi moins le quart lorsque les filles s'installèrent à une table du restaurant. Une serveuse vint prendre leur commande quelques minutes après et Angela engagea la conversation :

- Alors Tempe ? De quoi veux-tu parler en premier; de tapassionnante soirée d'hier ou de ta méga disoute avec Sully ?

- Il n'y a rien à dire à rpos de Sully, Angela !

- Très bien, alors on débutera avec hier soir ! Alors, tu étais avec qui ?

Brennan soupira. Jamais Angela ne lâcherait le morceau.

- Angie... je n'étais avec personne.

- Ma chérie, tu sais que je ne laisserai pas tomber, alors parles !

Devant le silence de Temperance, Adi prit la parole :

- Vous devez connaître aussi bien que moi, sino plus, ma soeur, Dr. Brennan. Donc, vous savez qu'elle dit la vérité et que vous devrez répondre à un moment ou à un autre ?!

- Adi a raison Bren ! Réponds, allez !

- Je... j'ai passé la soirée avec Booth !

- QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est pssé ?

- Rien du tout ! On a bu une bouteille de tequila et il est rentré chez lui, c'est tout !

- Brennan ! Il n'a pas pu rien ce passé si vous avez vidé une bouteille de teuila à vous deux. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle !

- Angie, je...

- Ah ! Tu rougis ! Alors quelque chose est arrivé !

Tempe prit son courage à deux mains et dit, aussi vite qu'elle pu :

- Onafaillisembrasser !

- Tu peux répéter, mais plus lentement s'il te plaît ?

L'anthropologue soupira de nouveau et se lança :

- Booth etmoi, on a failli s'embrasser ! Mais ce n'est rien du tout !

- Rien du tout ! Tu veux rire peut-être ?! Vous rêvez de vous embrasser depuis le début de votre partenariat, alos ne me dis pas c'est rien ! Et puis, pourquoi juste failli ?

- Parce qu'il a tout interrompu.

- Comment ?

- Il...il a dit qu'il se faisait tard et qu'il devait partir. Je suis allé lui appeler un taxi, je l'ai reconduis à laporte, il m'a embrassé aur la joue, m'a dit qu'il avait passé une bonne soirée et il est parti.

Les deux soeurs avaient un énorme sourire sur leur visage. Angie était tout simplement aux anges. Bon, c'était peu, mais c'était déjà un bon, un très bon début.

- C'est vraiment géniale ma chérie ! Mais dis-moi, tu voulais l'embrasser ?

- Oui...non... j'en sais rien Angie ! Écoutes, j'avais bu et je ne sais pas trop où j'en étais et ce que je voulais donc je n'en sais rien et je refuse de continuer de parler de cette soirée !

Angela n'insista pas, déjà heureuse que sa meilleure amie lui aie ouvert un peu son coeur. Elle allit se lancer sur le deuxième sujet de l'heure lorsque la seveuse arriva avec leur assiette. Elle déposa chaque plat devant la bonne personne, leur souhaita un bon appétit et disposa. Les trois jeunes femmes commencèrent à manger tranquillement et cette fois, à la grande surprise de l'artiste, ce fut Temperance qui aborda le problème "Sully" :

- Sully pense que c'est la faute de Booth si je ne veux pas me remettre avec lui.

- Hum.. Qui est Sully ? Demanda Adi.

- Mon ex petit-ami !

Adi hocha la tête et Angela enchaîna :

- Et c'est le cas ? Tu ne veux pas te remettre avec Sully parce que tu ne veux pa faire de peine à Booth ?

- Bien sur que non ! Je n'aime plus Sully ! Mais il n'a pas lair de l'avoir compris.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

- Il n'a pas arrêter de mettre notre séparation sur le dos de Booth. Il dit que si Booth n'avait pas été là, je serais parti avec lui et qu'on serait toujours ensemble. Mais il sait très bien que ce n'est pas vrai !

- Je vois... C'est simple, Sully est jaloux de Booth ! Il est jaloux de la relation "amicale" que tu entretient avec lui.

- C'est un homme, Dr. Brennan ! On ne peut pas trop lui en demander !

Toutes trois rigolèrent face à la dernière remarque d'Addison. Puis elles finirent leur repas, discutèrent encore pendant environ trente minutes et repartirent pour le Jeffersonnian.

* * *

Et voilà pour le quatrième chapitre ! Comment vous le trouvez ?? REVIEW PLEASE !! =D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Bones et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne retire aucun bénéfice de ce que j'écris. Seule la soeur d'Angela, m'appartient, elle sort entièrement de mon imagination.

OH MY GOD! J'ai presque honte de revenir après autant de mois d'absence... Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser auprès de tous mes lecteurs et lectrices pour mon gigantesque retard! Ma vie a vraiment été très mouvementée ces derniers mois, mais bon, je suis de retour... pour l'instant.

Aussi... ce cinquième chapitre est très court, je l'avoue... mais je veux seulement faire savoir à tous que je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic et que j'y travaille lorsque j'ai un peu de temps, ce qui est assez rare ces temps-ci. J'ai écrit ce chapitre en fonction des idées que j'ai eu sur le moment, donc il ne s'agit pas de ma meilleure suite, mais je ferai des efforts pour les chapitres suivants. Pour ce qui est du sixième chapitre, je n'ai aucune idée de quand il sera publié, mais une chose est certaine, je ne vous ferai pas autant attendre... Pour l'instant, c'est à vous de juger mon travail.

En espérant que vous me pardonnerez de ce très très long retard et que vous ne serez pas trop déçus de ce chapitre,

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous.

* * *

Il était environ treize heures trente lorsque Brennan et Angela retournèrent à l'Institut. Addison, tant qu'à elle, avait pris le chemin de l'appartement de sa sœur. En arrivant au Jeffersonian, Tempe se dirigea immédiatement dans son bureau, ayant pour but de répondre à quelques messages électroniques de la veille. Cela prit un peu plus de deux heures à Brennan pour répondre à tous ses messages. Lorsqu'elle regarda l'heure, il était presque seize heures. Elle se dit alors qu'elle devrait rentrer chez elle pour se préparer pour son dîner avec Booth. Elle s'interrogea alors à savoir comment elle devait s'habiller. Devait-elle porter des vêtements chics ou décontractés? C'est sur cette réflexion qu'elle ferma les lumières de son bureau, ferma la porte, la verrouilla et parti vers la sortie de l'Institut. Juste avant de passer la porte, elle rencontra Booth, qui semblait vouloir se diriger vers le bureau de l'anthropologue.

- Ah Bones….. Je vous cherchais! Lui lança-t-il avec un sourire.

- Eh bien vous m'avez trouvé! Dit-elle, souriant à son tour.

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que l'agent reprenne :

- En fait, je venais vous chercher pour aller chez moi…. Vouliez-vous toujours venir dîner?

- Oui bien sûr, mais je dois me rendre chez moi avant pour me changer.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous vous changer? Vous êtes très belle comme cela….

Brennan rougit tout d'un coup en entendant ce que Booth venait de dire.

- Mais vous rougissez Bones!

-Pas du tout…. Je….. Bon on peut y allez maintenant?

- Après vous. Dit Booth en ouvrant la porte du Jeffersonnian pour permettre à Bones de sortir la première.

En arrivant au parking, Bones stoppa, se dévira vers Booth et dit :

- Je dois prendre ma voiture ou sinon je n'aurai pas de voiture pour aller au travail demain matin.

- Ne soyez pas stupide Bones… J'irai vous chercher.

- Bon d'accord.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, Brennan et son coéquipier étaient arrivés à destination. Ils montèrent dans l'appartement de Booth et décidèrent à deux de préparer une lasagne végétarienne pour le dîner.

- Asseyez- vous Bones, je vais nous préparer cela.

- Quoi? Non, je vais vous aider, j'en suis capable….

- Oui je sais cela et je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais tout à l'heure je vous ai dit que j'allais cuisiner pour vous. Alors prenez un siège et relaxez. Je m'occupe de tout.

Brennan voulu répliquer, mais Booth lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire de se taire, ce qu'elle fît.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, les deux coéquipiers étaient à table, prêts à déguster leur repas, ce dernier accompagné d'une bonne bouteille de vin blanc. Brennan prit une bouchée, la savoura et avoua à Booth :

- Eh bien Booth, je dois avouer que cette lasagne est vraiment délicieuse. Je ne vous croyais pas autant doué pour la cuisine.

Seeley bu une gorgée de vin, puis dit :

- La cuisine est l'un de mes talents cachés Bones….. Puis il la regarda d'un air mystérieux, avec un petit sourire an coin et ajouta : J'ai plusieurs autres talents cachés, vous savez…

- Comme quoi? dit-elle du tac-au-tac.

- Je… Eh bien…. Vous verrez en temps voulu Bones…. Je ne veux pas tout vous montrer maintenant.

Tempérance plissa des yeux en le regardant, essayant de deviner les fameux mystères de son collègue. À voir la tête de Brennan, Booth pouffa aussitôt de rire.

- Bones, arrêtez de plisser les yeux de cette manière, vous ne serrez pas capable de lire dans mes pensées, vous savez.

- Vous savez très bien qu'il est totalement impossible de lire dans les pensées des gens Booth. C'est complètement irrationnel et en tant que scientifique, je…

- Stop Bones! Pourriez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît, oublier la scientifique en vous pour le reste de la soirée? Je sais que ce sera extrêmement difficile, mais pensez-vous pourvoir faire un effort pour moi?

Brennan réfléchie quelques secondes, mais voyant le sourire de Booth, elle ne pu que répondre :

- Très bien Booth… Je ferai un effort pour vous… Mais seulement pour ce soir.

L'agent sourit de plus belle et la soirée continua sans anicroche.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce court chapitre! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus.. mais déçus ou pas - REVIEWS svp :)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Comme quelques-uns d'entres vous le savez déjà, ma vie est terriblement mouvementée ces temps-ci, séparée entre la famille, les amis et l'université. Je croyais vraiment avoir plus de temps libre lorsque l'école recommencerait, mais c'est tout le contraire qui arrive. Je n'ai plus aucune minute pour moi. Cela me fait de la peine de l'annoncer, mais voilà : je n'ai plus du tout le temps de continuer cette fic. C'est très malheureux, car j'adore écrire, mais mon emploi du temps m'en empêche. Je ne veux pas non plus supprimer mon travail, c'est pourquoi je propose cela : Si quelqu'un désirerait continuer cette fic à ma place, cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir de lui refiler. Si vous êtes intéressés par cette proposition, envoyez-moi un message privé et je vous répondrai aussitôt que j'aurai un peu de temps. Je peux même envoyer les idées que j'ai en tête pour la suite de cette fic. Si parfois plusieurs personnes sont intéressées à poursuivre mon travail, ce sera à ses personnes de choisir si elles veulent travailler ensemble ou si je dois choisir une seule personne. J'espère sincèrement avoir des volontaires pour poursuivre cette fic, puisque je ne veux pas la supprimer. Il s'agit peut-être de la dernière que je m'adresse à vous, lectrices et lecteurs, je tiens donc à vous remercier pour le temps que vous avez pris pour me lire, ainsi que pour les reviews. J'espère bien revenir un jour avec une nouvelle histoire, ou pour continuer celle en cours.

Merci de votre compréhension


End file.
